The present invention relates generally to a portable apparatus, and more in particular to a portable apparatus for reducing the dimensions of a workpiece by abrading means utilizing a portable electric drill motor as the drive means. Such drill motors include both battery driven and line driven motors.
Numerous motor driven tools are found in the prior art which are capable of reducing the dimensions of a workpiece by abrading means. These include grinding wheels, honing wheels, belt sanders, disc sanders, wire brush wheels, buffing wheels and the like. Generally each of these devices is either incorporated into a rather sturdy apparatus which is too heavy to be readily moveable from place to place or if portable, is not designed to be accurate, reliable, safe and durable. Furthermore, so far as is known, the abrasive means or tool head of the various prior art devices are not normally capable of being interchangeably driven by a single power unit such as a portable electric drill motor. This often requires the craftsman to acquire separately powered devices for each grinding, honing or sanding operation.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a single portable apparatus for reducing the dimensions of a workpiece which apparatus includes an electric drill motor, rotatable abrading means, and a jig for adjustably positioning the electric drill motor and the abrading means in operative relationship, the abrading means including grinding, honing and belt or disc sanding devices or tool heads, the entire apparatus being not only portable but accurate, reliable, safe and durable, while being relatively inexpensive to construct and maintain.